


Una leve descompensación por motivos climáticos

by lauty239



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauty239/pseuds/lauty239
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo.
Relationships: Izumi's Daughter/Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Una leve descompensación por motivos climáticos

El verano en la Nación del Fuego tenía fama de ser implacable. No voy a lanzarme a dar una explicación de las razones científicas de tal fenómeno; pero si voy a decir que es muy raro ver a un habitante de la Nación del Fuego quejándose del calor.  
Quizás por esa razón Mako, que no era de la Nación del Fuego sino de Ciudad República, parecía estar a punto de caerse de su silla, mientras esperaba su suegra, la Señor del Fuego Izumi, terminara su discurso de inicio del Festival de Verano.  
-¿Mako, te sientes bien? -pregunto Ursa, quien estaba sentada a su lado.  
-Sí, solo...hace un poco de calor? -trató de asentir pero solo los reflejos rápidos de su cuñado, Iroh, lo salvaron de caerse de frente al piso.  
-Creo que estas sufriendo un golpe de calor; le pediré a mamá que abrevie un poco.  
Iroh se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al pequeño palco de la Señor Fuego.  
Tomo la manga de su madre y le susurró algunas palabras al oído.  
-...por último, quiero agradecer a los artistas, cineastas y productores nacionales, que con su participación harán de este y los festivales siguientes una experiencia completamente nueva; sin más que decir, ¡Que comience el Festival!  
La multitud dio un bramido antes de retirarse para comenzar a disfrutar del festival. Izumi mientras tanto se había vuelto para ver a Mako, colocando la mano sobre su frente.  
-Ursa llevalo de vuelta al palacio, que tome una ducha fría -dijo.  
-Esta bien -, se volvió hacia Mako -. ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?  
-Creo que sí.  
Mako se levanto de su asiento y ,apoyado en Ursa, pudo bajar las escaleras del palco y abordar la limusina real. Ursa le abrió la ventana para que se refrescara con el viento mientras el chófer los conducía a ella y a Mako devuelta al palacio.  
-Siento lo del discurso -se disculpo Mako apartando el rostro de la ventanilla para verla.  
-¡Olvida el discurso! Un poco más y casi te conviertes en un pollo komodo asado.  
-¡No soy un pollo komodo!  
-Pero pareces tener el cerebro de uno.  
-Gracias, no siempre recibo elogios sobre mi inteligencia.  
-Porque no la tienes.  
-Porque no la tengo.  
Ursa y Mako se miraron a los ojos antes de dejarse caer en una carcajada que duro un buen rato y les hizo doler las costillas.  
-¿En Ciudad República no hace tanto calor? -pregunto Ursa una vez que se calmaron.  
-No -contesto Mako -. Incluso en verano puede haber días que hace mucho frío. El clima es bastante impredecible a diferencia de aquí, que hace calor gran parte del año.  
Pasaron un rato en un cómodo silencio antes que Ursa volviera a preguntar.  
-¿Alguna vez nevó?  
Mako se había distraído.  
-¿Como?  
-La nieve ¿Alguna vez nevó en Ciudad República?  
-Oh sí, varias veces. En invierno mis padres nos llevaban a Bolin y a mí a hacer muñecos de nieve en el parque. Esos recuerdos son muy valiosos para mí.  
Ursa tomo la mano de Mako.  
-Yo nunca conocí la nieve.  
-¿Nunca? -pregunto.  
-Nunca. La única vez que nevó aquí en más de sesenta años mi mamá no me dejo salir.  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio. Aunque quizás tuviera razón, debido a que todos los que salieron estuvieron enfermos una semana. Pero siempre se lo recuerdo.  
A Mako se le ocurrió una idea.  
-¿Y si este año nos fuéramos de vacaciones a Ciudad República, durante el invierno?  
Ursa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
-Me encantaría.  
Mako trato de devolverle el beso, pero un repentino mareo hizo que se cayera al piso del automóvil.  
-Quizás sea mejor dejar los besos para más tarde -dijo mientras Ursa lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
-Sí, sería lo mejor.  
El automóvil se detuvo frente a la entrada interior del palacio. Ursa junto con Zuko. Ayudaron a Mako a caminar hasta la habitación que compartía con Ursa.  
-¿Y usted que hace aquí Lord Zuko? ¿Porque no fue a inaugurar el festival? -le pregunto Mako.  
-Porque odio ese festival.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Bueno, no lo odio, pero me trae incomodos recuerdos.  
-Como esa vez que tuviste que besar a Katara para…  
-¡Incomodos recuerdos!

**Author's Note:**

> Después de convencer a Lord Zuko que podía tomar una ducha solo -y luego de advertirle a él y Ursa sobre intentar cosas -; y tras beber muchas jarras de agua durante el resto del día Mako se recupero sin mayores consecuencias.


End file.
